Harry and the Greek Gods
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: What would happen if Harry found out that one of his parents wasn't who he thought. How would Hogwarts fare with a battle trained Hero for a Savior. HP/PJ/? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with neither Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson. I make no money off this story. It is purely fictional

AN: This story will be slash; I just haven't decided who I will be pairing Harry up with.

Chapter one

Everything was quiet on Privet drive. The flickering lights where barely enough to illuminate the one person who walked down the street. The short black haired boy made his way towards the local park to sit on the swing-set. The boy had raven black hair that grew past his shoulders, his bangs barely touching his emerald green eyes, completely covering a lightening shaped scare on his forehead. This boy's name was Harry Potter and he was a very special boy.

Harry sighed to himself as he looked at the star filled sky. He had just entered a new year at school and his Uncle had decided he deserved a beating for daring to come home with a note from the principle staying that he would need special help for his dyslexia. 'If this continues I may never need help for anything,' Harry thought as he picked out the constellations he knew. He was so lost in thought he never saw the person that was watching him from the shadows of the nearby woods. A few hours later Harry decided it would be best to make his way back home.

***

The Next day

***

Harry grimaced when his name was called, his class had just started learning about Greek and Roman history and his teacher, Mr. Brunner, seemed to think he should be the smartest kid in class even with his learning difficulties, and it was starting to really annoy him.

"Now Harry, Can you tell me who the King of the Titans is?" The teacher asked, staring at the fidgeting boy.

Harry gave a silent sigh of relief; he knew the answer to that one. "Kronos," he said softly, ignoring the glare his cousin was sending him. Dudley hated it when he got any answer right, mostly because Dudley couldn't answer even the simplest question on his own.

Mr. Brunner smiled slightly at the answer as he adjusted blanket over his legs and wheelchair. "Very good Mr. Potter, Now, Mr. Dursley," The teacher said, his eyes focusing on Dudley, who had just tossed a wad of paper at the back of his cousins head. "Can you tell me who the King of the Gods is?"

Dudley sneered at the teacher, "Its Kronos, you just asked the freak that question." Dudley smirked at his answer; sure he had gotten it right and happy that he had been able to call his cousin a freak in front of the teacher.

Harry sunk into his seat; He knew what was going to happen. Every time his cousin called him a freak to one of the teachers they began to sneer and ignore him just like all the other adults in his life. Harry was surprised when Mr. Brunner growled at his cousin.

"First of all Mr. Dursley," the old man said, his face masked in anger; "The King of the Gods was Zeus; second of all you will not call anyone in this classroom a freak ever again or you will find yourself in detention for the rest of the year."

Harry looked at the teacher his eyes wide as the teacher turned to the blackboard to right out the names of the gods they would be studying that week. 'Why didn't he change like all the others?' Harry continued to think about what had just happened up until the class was dismissed. He was about to follow the last of the kids out of the room when he heard Mr. Brunner.

"Mr. Potter, could you please wait a moment?"

Harry stiffened and turned to watch his teacher, his expression weary. Mr. Brunner was finishing up a few of the homework assignments that they had turned in, two of which Harry himself had had to do himself; mostly because, even with his Dyslexia and ADHD, he was still smarter than his cousin, 'though a rock is smarter than Dudley' Harry thought as he watched his teacher finish with the tests.

"Now Mr. Potter," the older man said softly, turning to look at his fidgeting student. "I have a question for you," Harry stiffened slightly 'I don't like the sound of that,' he thought, his fingers fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

"What would you like to know, Mr. Brunner?"

Mr. Brunner smiled slightly, "How is your home life Harry?"

Harry stiffened further, his eyes as wide as they could go. 'What the hell?' No one had ever asked him about his life with the Dursley's, they had all just assumed that the rumors where true and he was a freak who got into all sorts of trouble. "Its fine Mr. Brunner," Harry winced slightly at the lie.

Mr. Brunner just stared at him knowingly. "Why aren't you living with your parents?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the little boy.

Harry looked down sadly, "They died when I was a baby."

Mr. Brunner just continued to stare as thought expecting something else. A few moments later Mr. Brunner sighed, "I will see you tomorrow Harry, Try and have a good night." He said his voice mildly distracted.

Harry sighed and left, History was the last class he had so he made his way home. He was late so of course his uncle was going to be mad. Harry shuddered at the thought of the beating that he was sure was waiting for him. 'I may be nine but I'm not stupid,' Harry thought, changing course from his house back to the park.

It was nightfall before Harry noticed what time it was. 'I had better get back;" he thought with a wince, 'Uncle is really going to beat me for this one.'

Harry got off the swing, only to scream when he heard a loud explosion coming from behind him. He turned to see a strange lady making her way towards him, a creepy smile on her face as she stared at him. Harry gulped, turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him as a sharp laugh sounded from the creepy lady that was following him.

***

With Mr. Brunner

***

If anyone had bothered to look into the classroom that held Mr. Brunner, They might have thought they were a little crazy. The teacher in the wheelchair was currently talking into what looked like a rainbow, or rather he was arguing with the rainbow, and the rainbow answered back.

"I can't just leave him there," the man growled, "If I do, it won't be monsters that kill him!"

"Oh, and I suppose you are willing to take complete responsibility for him?" The voice said, you could hear the sneer in the man's voice.

Mr. Brunner scowled, "Of course I would, I wouldn't have bothered calling you if I wasn't planning on taking responsibility."

The rainbow snorted, "than do what you please, so long as you are back for camp. I will not be left alone with these foolish Heroes." With that the rainbow dissipated and Mr. Brunner sighed and made his way over to his desk. "Well is I'm going to do this than I had better get the paperwork started." He said, smiling at the thought of what he had planned. 'Soon you won't have to worry little Hero, just hold on for a little longer.'

AN: Hey everyone!!! Sorry for the new story but I just had to get this plot bunny out of the way. Please cast your votes for who you want to be Harry's parent!! Which God/Goddess!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry winced as pain shot through him when he tried to find a comfortable position as he shifted in his cupboard. His Uncle had not been happy about his being so late, especially since he had not been able to make dinner until late, which just made the beating even worse.

The black haired boy sighed as he tried to ignore the pain. 'I wonder if I will be able to go to school tomorrow,' he thought even as he started to drift off to sleep, thoughts of the strange woman he had seen going through his mind before he was sound asleep.

The next day dawned for Harry with a loud banging on the cupboard door. Harry gulped down the pain filled groan that threatened to come out as the door opened. Petunia sneered down at her nephew crawling out of the cupboard under the stairs.

"Get breakfast ready, boy," she hissed, her face scrunching up in distain; "Or I will have your Uncle punish you properly."

Harry just nodded and made his way to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. He knew it would be an hour or two before his uncle and Dudley came down to eat so he had enough time. Just as he thought, an hour and a half later he could hear the thundering sound of the two fat men coming down the stairs. Harry winced slightly at the sound of the creaking stair, 'One of these days that stair is going to cave in,' he thought ruefully as he was excused to get his things together for school. He would have to leave soon if he wanted to make it there on time. The school was a long walk from the house.

The green eyed boy smiled happily as he made his way to school. He loved the time before and after school when there was no Dursley's or bullies to bother him. He had almost made it to the school when he bumped into someone, spilling both of their books onto the ground.

Harry cringed and started to apologize. "I'm sorry, so sorry," he babbled as he gathered up the books, sure that the other person was going to start yelling any minute. He was surprised when the person just chuckled and started helping him gather up the books.

"No problem, accidents happen," the other boy assured when they were done gathering the books up.

Harry looked up and blinked, the other boy looked older than he would have thought. 'I wonder why he is at an elementary school,' Harry wondered as he continued to stare, even when the other boy had disappeared around the corner. Harry shrugged and continued walking; he wanted to get to school before Dudley so he could make it to the library without having to worry about bullies.

Harry sighed in relief when he got to the library without incident. He loved the library; it was the only place in the school that his cousin and his friends wouldn't be caught dead in. It helped that the librarian helped him with his dyslexia when he read.

He had just found a new book to read when he heard someone coming, thinking it might be someone trying to find him for Dudley, Harry hid behind one of the bookshelves. The black haired boy stood still and tried not to make any sound when he heard two voices talking to each other.

"So you're really planning on doing this?" one of the voices asked, Harry could hear the skepticism in the persons tone.

"Yes," the second voice answer, Harry recognized the voice as Mr. Brunner the history teacher. "He is one of them of that I am sure, and I cannot in good conscious leave him in his current situation, not after what happened the last time." Harry could hear the sad note that had entered his teachers' voice.

The second person sighed, "So you really think that adopting this boy is a good idea?"

Mr. Brunner snorted, "Well it is either that, or we kidnap him and keep him at camp all year around."

The other man snorted, "You make that seem like a bad thing." The man sighed, "Why do you want to adopt him though? You have never thought about adopting any of the other children."

Mr. Brunner sighed, "Three reasons, the first being that this is the first one we have found across the ocean; and the only way we can keep him at camp legally is if he is an American citizen. Second is the fact that the other children we have found have families that simply need to get used to the fact of what their children are, none of them have ever been actually abusive. The third reason is something I think I will keep too myself."

Harry blinked at what he was hearing, 'I wonder who their talking about?' he thought, jumping when he heard the first bell. 'I'm going to be late!' He thought in a panic as he stuffed the book he was reading onto the nearest shelf and hurried out the door, not noticing that the two people he had been listening to had seen him leave.

Harry was unable to sit still the rest of the day, it seemed like his ADHD had been put into overdrive since he had heard the conversation. He had been yelled at in every one of his classes for not paying attention and Dudley kept smirking at him and telling him what he was going to do during lunch. Needless to say, Harry was planning on camping out in the library.

School was almost over and Harry was sullenly making his way to the last class of the day; His History class with Mr. Brunner. While he was glad the school day was almost over, he was also worried about what was going to happen when he got home.

Mr. Brunner watched the boy that he was planning to adopt. He knew that it wouldn't be too difficult for him to adopt the boy since he had enlisted the help of some people who owed him. All that was left now was to get the boy to agree to come with him. 'I will have to ask him at the end of class,' the teacher thought with conviction as the children took a test to gage their knowledge of Greek Myths. 'I will not allow him to reside in that horrible home any longer than necessary.'

AN: just for future chapters this will be slash, I might not stick with cannon pairings. Just so you know.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter was hell to write and I don't like it, but I can't make it any better. If anyone can do it better please do. If you want to, write it and send it to me. My email should be in my profile. Thank you much!

Chapter 3

Harry was about to leave the classroom at the end of the day when he was called back by Mr. Brunner. The black haired boy tensed wondering what he could have done wrong. He had seen Dudley smirking when he had walked out so he knew he was either in trouble with the teacher or about to play 'Harry Hunting' with his least favorite person in the world.

Mr. Brunner smiled softly as Harry turned to look at him. "Close the door Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you about your current situation."

Harry sighed and did as he was bid. The green eyed boy hesitantly made his way over to his wheelchair bound teacher, his eyes wearily watching the man sort papers on his desk.; 'Why do I feel like something big is about to happen?' Harry thought, watching his teacher.

Mr. Brunner looked at the nervous boy out of the corner of his eye. He knew he had to talk to the boy about his plan, but he couldn't think about how to go about it. The old man sighed, finishing up with his papers.

Harry looked up at the sigh, 'if I don't get home soon, Uncle Vernon will really be mad.' Harry thought, watching his teacher move around the desk coming to rest in front of him. "Harry, I was wondering if you would like to leave the Dursley's for good."

Harry blinked wide eyes at his teacher; he backed up; sure that he was being fooled. "W… wh… what do you mean?" He asked, wincing slightly when he stuttered.

Mr. Brunner smiled gently at his nervous student. "I mean exactly what I asked Mr. Potter; how would you like to leave the Dursleys, and stay with me?"

Harry couldn't stop blinking his astonished eyes at the man, not sure he had heard right. "You want me to come live with you?" he asked, his voice filled with doubt as he backed away from his teacher. His mind filled with things his Uncle had told him.

Mr. Brunner smiled kindly at his student. "Why is it so hard to believe that I would want you to come live with me?"

Harry shrugged at the question, 'It's not like I can tell him that Uncle Vernon always told me that only those men that liked to hurt little kids would be the only ones who would ever want me.' He had no way of knowing that his thoughts showed on his face giving the old man a clue on where his thoughts had led him.

"I swear to you Harry, that I do not want to hurt you," the reassuring voice broke Harry out of his thoughts and memories. "In fact it is quite the opposite; I wish for you to come live with me so that I can protect you and teach you a bit about the family you come from."

Harry gasped at the words. He had always wanted to know about any other family he may have had that wasn't the Dursleys. "But you didn't know my parents," Harry said, his voice only slightly unsure.

Mr. Brunner smiled, "why don't you come have dinner at my house and I will explain."

Harry knew he shouldn't go, the teacher could be up to something bad. 'But it's either go with him and find out what he meant, or go back to the Dursleys and get a beating for being late and not making dinner.' Harry shivered and decided to go with the teacher, 'at least with him it's only a possibility.' He thought as he agreed to go with Mr. Brunner.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was sitting at a wooden table in a little house that seemed like it was almost completely made out of glass. The one thing Harry loved the most about the house though was the fact that it was completely surrounded by woods and was as far from number 4 Privet Drive as one could get and still be in Surrey.

Mr. Brunner smiled finishing up the final preparations for dinner. He loved watching the innocent wonder on his, hopefully, soon-to-be ward as he looked around. The teacher had chosen the house because it reminded him so much of the Camp. It was open and surrounded by the wilderness. 'Grover would love it here,' he thought with a chuckle.

Harry looked up when Mr. Brunner came back chuckling. Harry couldn't stop his mouth watering when he saw the food on the tray he was holding, "Do you need any help?" Harry asked curiously, his head tilted slightly.

Mr. Brunner just chuckled a little more and shook his head, "No, Mr. Potter I am perfectly fine, besides you are my guest." Mr. Brunner set the tray on the table and went back to the kitchen to get what was left.

Harry fidgeted in his seat as he waited. He wasn't used to waiting for others; usually it was him who was bringing in the food. It didn't help that the smell of the chicken Mr. Brunner had made was making him even hungrier.

Mr. Brunner came out of the kitchen with a tray of biscuits and mash potatoes and gravy. He set them next to the other tray and motioned for Harry to start eating. "How about we eat and then I will tell you what I know."

Harry nodded and took as much food as the Dursley's would let him have when they let him eat at all. He didn't notice Mr. Brunner frowning at him, he did notice when there was suddenly more food on his plate. He looked up in surprise at his teacher.

"You are way too skinny to be eating so little."

The simple explanation surprised Harry. He just shrugged and began eating, sneaking the occasional look at the man sitting next to him. 'So far nothing bad has happened,' Harry thought absently.

Mr. Brunner smiled as he tried to figure out just how he was going to tell Harry about the fact that he was a half-blood. 'This should be interesting.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took about an hour for Mr. Brunner to explain to Harry about demigods and what that meant for him. Harry just stared at the teacher in shock as he tried to understand all he had been told. "So one of my parents is still alive," that was the one fact that he had stuck on his mind.

Mr. Brunner smiled softly at the young boy, "yes, one of your parents is alive."

Harry frowned, 'Then I guess the Dursley's where right,' he thought, his eyes tearing as he turned his gaze back to the floor. 'My parents really wouldn't have wanted me.'

Mr. Brunner watched the reaction to his words. He knew what was going through the little boys mind, "Your parent couldn't keep you Harry," he whispered, trying to catch one of the teary eyes with his. "There are laws against it. But that is why I am here," The teacher smiled when the boy looked up in surprise, "I was asked to come find you and take you in if I thought it was necessary."

Harry looked at his teacher thoughtfully, "so they really do care?" His whispered question made Mr. Brunner stiffen. He couldn't help but wonder what Harry had been through that he would simply except that he was the child of a god, 'Usually they can't just think the person telling them is crazy.' That Harry had just accepted the story as fact and was most worried about his parent caring about him, spoke of the life he lived with the Dursleys.

Mr. Brunner opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say was lost in the thunder that was echoing outside the house. Mr. Brunner tensed at the sound.

Harry smiled at the sound, the thunder had always made him happy, no matter what was going on at the Dursleys, and it was the one sound that had always made him smile. "Who is my parent then?" He asked, his voice slightly distant as he listened to the storm building outside.

Mr. Brunner sighed, "no one knows who their parent is until they are given a sign." He explained, watching the blissful expression on his soon-to-be charge. "Why don't you think about living with me while I go make a call." He said, distracted both by what the expression could mean as well as just who he needed to call to get the guardianship of the young half-blood over to him or the camp.

Harry nodded and moved to sit next to the seat next to the window where he could see the storm brewing. He loved how storms helped him to think; when the thunder struck again Harry let his mind wonder with the information he had been given.

30 minutes later found harry asleep on the window seat when Mr. Brunner came in to check on him. The man smiled at the sight, the child's black hair seemed to only lay flat when he was sleeping. His face was relaxed, making him look even more innocent than normal. With a small smile, Mr. Brunner used an old charm he had been given to levitate Harry to the guest room that would be made into his own when full guardianship was finally given to the old teacher. 'Soon Harry, you won't have to worry about those horrible Dursleys,' he thought with a smirk, thinking about just what he had planned for them. 'With any luck, by tomorrow you will be safe with me.' Mr. Brunner shut off the lights and made his way to his own room, chuckling the whole way.

***

Elsewhere

***

In a giant castle somewhere in Scotland, an old man paced angrily through his office. This man was a very important person in his community and right now he was seething over the fact that someone was attempting to take his weapon away from him. The man, Dumbledore, growled as he paced, "How dare they try to take my precious weapon away from the only people who will mold him properly." The old man continued to grumble even as the portraits blinked at the crazed man and the red and gold feathered phoenix just shook his head sadly at the old man. This was not going to end well.

***

Back in Surrey

***

A pair of red eyes watched the house with greedy eyes, the owner of the eyes growled when she saw the one who was keeping her from her prey. ~Ssssoon,~ the creature hissed softly to its self, ~ssssoon the little half-breed will be mine, my Masssster will be sssso happy that another of the fatherlesssss onesssss will sssssoon join his realm.~ The two in the house went on with no knowledge of the creature that was stalking the little green-eyed boy.

~SSSoon.~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry knew he was lost in his dream. It was a dream he had had before. He was standing at the edge of the ocean, a storm brewing overhead. He knew that even if he tried he wouldn't be able to see what was on the land behind him. All he could do was make his way forward.

He walked for what seemed like miles to his sleeping mind, his feet not once breeching the surface of the rolling waves that grew over his head only to ebb before it could hit him. Harry smiled slightly when the storm boomed overhead. No matter how loud it was, the thunder and lightning of a good storm always brought a smile to his face.

Harry was stopped on his journey over the sea by a change of scenery. Instead of being on the treacherous ocean he now stood in a clearing surrounded by odd looking buildings. Harry cocked his head to the side and looked around at the new place.

"Welcome Harry," a booming voice echoed through the clearing startling him out of his observations. Harry whimpered and spun around in a circle, trying to find the source of the sound.

The voice chuckled, "You need not worry about seeing me, my son. I am unable to manifest in your dreams, at least not yet." The voice said, Harry's eyes going wide at the voice calling him son.

"Who are you?" Harry asked his voice soft and unsure as he sat on the dirt ground. The voice chuckled softly and Harry felt the familiar warmth go through his body, it was the same feeling he had gotten all threw his life when things got really bad.

"I am your father, the god known as…"

***

Outside Mr. Brunner's house

***

Mr. Brunner had known there was something waiting outside his home for the young half-blood to leave. So he had waited for his charge to go to sleep before he pulled out his faithful pen that turned into a sword made of Celestial Bronze and went out to confront the creature.

"COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!" He yelled, pulling the blanket that had rested on his lap off and standing from his chair revealing the secret he had kept, his true form was that of a Centaur. He wasn't surprised when a hideous being stepped out of the surrounding wood and hissed at him.

The Fury Megaera, Fury of Jealousy. She was the one that was sent to kill those that her Master, the god Hades, sent when a potentially beautiful Demigod was born. The fact that Harry was the son of one of the gods that weren't Hades just made it all the worse.

Megaera hissed at the centaur that stood in the way of her catching her prey. "Get out of my way Cccentaur, and maybe you will live to ssssee your precioussss half-blooded bratsss."

Mr. Brunner growled and charged at the woman, his sword coming out of its camouflage, He swung his sword, missing the Fury when she jumped into the air and ran for the open door of the house, only to be thrown back by a magic barrier. She turned, hissing, to crouch and glare at the smirking centaur.

"You didn't think I would actually leave such an opening," he said with a sharp laugh. "You must really think me stupid."

The Fury hissed and lunged, missing and ending up on the other side of the guardian beast. She hissed once more and tried again to launch herself at the smirking creature only to let out a howl when she was struck by the Celestial bronze of the sword. She whimpered and took out something Mr. Brunner couldn't see, "I will get that little half-blood, and you will die with him!"

Mr. Brunner covered his eyes at the flash that came with the Fury's departure. He sighed and lowered his sword, only to jump and spin as well as his body would allow when he heard a startled gasp come from the house. Harry was awake and staring at him with bare curiosity.

"Harry," he said gently, walking over to him cautiously, sure the boy who had just learned of this world was going to run from his true form. He was surprised by the boy's reaction.

Harry smiled and held up something silver for him to see. The sight of it made Mr. Brunner gasp. It would seem that Harry had finally received the sign he was waiting for. Now they both knew who his father was.

*** (AN: Should I end it there??????)

With Dumbledore (AN: You all ready to kill me yet?? :P)

***

Dumbledore was fuming, all the trouble he had put into making sure all his plans were laid perfectly where going to the dogs. He had gone to Surrey to see Harry and the Dursley's, to make sure that Harry was being treated properly, only to find out that Harry wasn't at the house and someone had been by with a paper that handed over guardianship of his weapon to someone he had never heard of.

'How am I going to be a hero when my only weapon isn't where he is supposed to be,' Dumbledore growled to himself as his thoughts turned to all he had gone through to get the child. 'If only the Mud-blood Evens girl had told me who the little brat's father was, I could have him found and taken care of!'

Dumbledore was so busy seething over what had happened; he never noticed the storm outside or the worried song notes coming from the Phoenix that was staring out the window.

***

Back with Harry (AN: I'll stop being mean no!! :P)

***

Harry smiled at the man who had helped him so far. His father had explained what he could about what was going on, just who his teacher was, was just one of the things he had told him. "Can I call you Chiron?" He asked, his face alight with innocent curiosity as he put the silver necklace around his neck, the diamond encrusted lightning bolt shimmering in the light of the full moon.

Mr. Brunner blinked in astonishment at the question, "Of course you may," he said with a gentle smile, sinking slowly back into his chair and pulling the blanket back over his lap. "Now, why don't we go inside and you can tell me everything that Zeus has explained to you, and you can ask me any questions you may have."

Harry grinned and skipped back into the house, happier than he could ever remember being. 'I wonder what camp will be like.' He thought, bouncing a little when he took his seat his smile never leaving his face.

Mr. Brunner/Chiron couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face, 'I do hope nothing happens to him like Thalia.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Harry had been taken in by Mr. Brunner, (He had been told to call him that until they got to camp in summer.) Harry had thought things would be bad for him when he went to school after he was taken from the Dursley's, but Dudley had been moved to a new class, one for those who weren't so bright. So they never saw each other until recess, and Harry had gotten permission to spend all his time in the library so he could learn to control his Dyslexia and ADHD.

Mr. Brunner always took the time to help him when it came to English books, but he had a couple of books that where in Ancient Greek so he was slowly catching up with his class and it was less of a struggle now.

Harry was as happy as he could ever remember being. He lived with Mr. Brunner, who taught him everything he would need to know to survive, and every night he was given dreams from his father. Sometimes he would speak in them and other times they were just relaxing scenes that made Harry happy when he woke.

The only problem they had since the fury was some old man that was trying to place Harry back with the Dursley's, Mr. Brunner was trying to find out who it was and why they wanted him to go back, but he had not yet been able to get the information, but Harry wasn't worried, Zeus had told him that no one would be able to take him out of the centaurs quite capable hands.

Harry smiled as he walked back to the house, Mr. Brunner had a teachers meeting and wanted Harry to go home to practice his swordsmanship. The black haired boy chuckled to himself as he past the park, 'Mr. Brunner wouldn't mind if I played on the swings for a little while.'

Harry smiled at the wind that blew through his hair, making it even wilder than it already was. He loved swinging; it made him feel like he was flying! His father had said that his love of flying was partly because he was the son of the God of the sky, not that Harry really cared; he just knew that he loved being in the sky.

Harry sighed when his pocket started to vibrate; Mr. Brunner had gotten him a watch that vibrated when he was to long away from the house. 'I guess it's time to go home and play with sharp objects,' he thought with a small chuckle. When he got around the corner he stopped short. There was a strange group of men making their way towards the road that led to the house.

'I wonder who they are,' he thought before shrugging and making his way back to the school. He knew better than to confront people he didn't know. There was no telling when one of them might be a monster waiting to take his head off.

He was almost to the school when he stopped short. Dudley was coming his way with a horrible smirk on his face. Harry groaned a little, but straightened his shoulders and took the fighting stance Mr. Brunner had been drumming into his head all week.

"Well well well; if it isn't the freak himself?" Dudley said with a sneer, his friends laughing in the background.

Harry kept his face blank even as he flinched inwardly at the word. 'If only he knew,' he thought his mind going to the lightning bolt pendant that hung under his shirt. Green eyes widened when the silver pendant started to heat beneath his shirt, a distinct BOOM echoed through the air as storm clouds gathered.

Dudley jumped with a squeak at the sound, "I'll get you when the storm passes you little freak," Dudley smirked slightly, "By the way dad says that you're in for a real beating when you get back."

Harry stiffened at the sentence, he knew there was little chance of him going back, but just the thought of it made his blood run cold. He knew exactly what his Uncle would do to him if he ever entered that house again.

Dudley smirked at his cousin's reaction, "see ya later freak." With that said, the fat boy waddled off, his snickering goons not far behind.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and continued on to the school, hoping that Mr. Brunner was still there. He got lucky; Mr. Brunner's car was still in the teacher's parking lot. 'At least something is going right today,' he thought, going towards the car.

"Harry!"

Harry turned; a small smile on his face, Mr. Brunner was wheeling his way over to him, a worried expression on his face. "Hello Mr. Brunner."

"Why aren't you at home?"

"I was playing on the swings and when I made my way back home, there were a few people I didn't recognize making their way towards the house, and I didn't want to confront them on my own." Harry explained, getting into the car.

Mr. Brunner looked thoughtful as he started the car, fingering the gold pen that hid his favorite weapon. "Well, let's go see who would invade our home hmmm."

Harry smiled and nodded, his curiosity getting the better of him. 'I wonder if it's another monster.' He shuddered, 'I hope not.'

It didn't take them long to get home and find the house exactly as they had left it. Well except for the three people who were wondering the front of the property. "Who are they?" Mr. Brunner mumbled to himself as he stopped the car. "Harry, stay in the car where you should be safe."

Harry nodded and settled down into his seat. 'I wonder who they are.' He thought, pulling one of his Ancient Greek books to read. He knew Mr. Brunner would be able to get rid of the strange people who were now staring at the car and him. 'They are very weird,' he thought, shaking his head and going back to his book.

Mr. Brunner rolled his eyes at the book; Harry seemed to have a love of the Ancient Greek stories. 'At least he will know about the gods,' he thought with a small smile before getting into his wheelchair and made his way to the old man who seemed to be the leader of these people.

"Who are you and why are you on my property?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Who are you and what are you doing on my property."

The old man smiled in a way that made Mr. Brunner bristle. "We are here for young Harry of course."

Mr. Brunner flinched when thunder overhead boomed. 'Zeus is not going to like this,' he thought grimly, even as the others in his yard looked around in confusion. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, Harry has been legally become my charge, and I will not let people I do not know take him." Mr. Brunner's eyes hardened when he saw the look of rage flash on the old man's face.

"Harry belongs with his true relatives," the old man said, gesturing to the black haired boy who was all but ignoring them in favor of his book.

Mr. Brunner snorted, "His father has left him in my charge and that is where he will stay until such time as he is able to stand on his own." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair closer to the car even as the three trying to take his charge came closer. "Now if you would all please leave my home…"

One of the people standing behind him snorted, the greasy haired man stalked towards the man. "And just how do you think someone like you is going to do to stop us!" The man sneered, walking past the wheelchair towards the car.

"You need not worry," the old man said, pulling out a stick from somewhere Mr. Brunner couldn't see, "you will not remember a thing about young Harry."

Mr. Brunner leapt out of his chair as a ribbon of light left the old man's stick and headed towards him. He glared at the rude men as they gasped at the sight of the centaur currently glaring at them. "You wizards," the last word was dripping with distain as he turned and intercepted the greasy haired man before he could get closer to the car. "You wizards are not welcome here; it would be in your best interest to leave before something bad happens."

The third person, who until then had been hidden under a cloak and silent, chose that time to shriek, "How dare a centaur speak that way too Albus Dumbledore!" The woman lowered her hood to glare at him.

Mr. Brunner raised an eyebrow at the statement. He had heard of Albus Dumbledore before, 'It looks like I will have to take Harry out of England before I had originally planned.' He thought, backing closer to the car. Harry had given up reading and was now watching the interactions closely and curiously.

"I am not a centaur who will bow so easily to some half crazed wizard. I answer to those a lot more powerful than you lot." Mr. Brunner sneered as more thunder boomed overhead.

The woman gasped in indignation, "No one is more powerful the Headmaster Dumbledore!"

Mr. Brunner was about to answer when he felt a small hand taking his. He looked down and saw Harry, a small smile on his face. "Harry, I told you to stay in the car." He whispered, tightening his hold on the boys hand when he noticed the greasy haired man approaching him.

Harry just smiled wider, "Father told me to standby you." He said simply, the sound of thunder getting closer, "He says he isn't very happy with the bad wizards who have abused the gifts given to them."

The old man stared at the little boy, angry at the condition he was in. 'He is supposed to weak and helpless so that I can control him!' He thought angrily, his eyes not showing the anger he was feeling.

"Mr. Potter," he said in a kindly voice that held a bit of an edge that only Mr. Brunner could hear. "You must understand that you are better off at the Dursleys. After all this person is lying to you." Dumbledore kept going even as the thunder overhead began to get louder than it ever had. "Your father was named James Potter and he died the same day and same way as your mother."

Harry, confused, looked up at Mr. Brunner; whom just smiled softly and picked the little boy up, placing him on his back. "Don't listen to him Harry, Your father is who it is. And it isn't some silly mortal."

Dumbledore stopped short at that, "What do you mean, not a mortal?" he asked, his mask finally falling.

Mr. Brunner snorted, "He is the son of someone greater than all of you." The centaur would have said something more if it hadn't been for the thunder bolts that started to rain down from the sky, striking in front of the three people.

"It would be best if you left now," Mr. Brunner said, yelling to be heard over the booming of the thunder and the shrieking of the woman.

Dumbledore growled, "This isn't over, centaur. Harry Potter will go back where he belongs and I will control his power!" A loud POP sounded as the old man left, followed closely by the greasy haired man.

The woman stayed screaming at him, "Harry will come back to the right side and when he does he WILL marry my daughter! He will!" She finally left after a few minutes of rambling.

Mr. Brunner shook his head as the storm quieted and he set Harry down onto the ground with a sigh.

"Who and what where they," Harry asked, wide emerald green eyes staring up at his guardian.

The simple question made Mr. Brunner flinch, though he knew it was coming. "Let's go inside Harry, and I will explain what I can."

Harry tilted his head to the side, smiling at the heat coming from his lightning bolt pendant. He knew that James Potter wasn't his father, his father was the god Zeus; and he loved his father. Nothing that strange old man said would ever change that.

Ten minutes later the two of them were seated around the table, a pizza on the way for dinner since neither of them felt like cooking. Harry looked at his guardian, waiting for the explanation that was promised him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mr. Brunner took a deep breath and started to explain about the wizards and just what they wanted with Harry.

"First thing you should know is that Wizards and Witches are the results of a spell performed by the Lady Hecate on those she thought worthy of her magic." He explained, smiling at the child's absorbed expression. "The first, Merlin and Morgan Le Fey, were chosen for their brilliant minds. Others were chosen for their potential and their loyalty. But as time went on the Wizards and Witches found out that they could have magical children together so they stopped praying to the Lady Hecate and hid themselves away from the world."

Mr. Brunner and Harry both jumped when the story was interrupted by the doorbell ringing announcing the arrival of their dinner. Mr. Brunner sighed and went to pay the delivery boy while harry sat back and thought over what he had been told so far.

As they ate, Mr. Brunner went on with his story, "As time went on the magical world, as they call it, lost most knowledge of where their magic came from. Many of them believed it was proof that they were better than the 'muggles' who had no magic to call their own. Lady Hecate, no matter her children's faults, couldn't help but love them and so has been doing all she could to keep them alive, introducing new blood to their world, Muggle born wizard and witches and the like."

Harry nodded, showing that he understood when Mr. Brunner took a deep breath and a drink of water before continuing.

"The story behind you is a complicated one, my little lord," he said with a sigh, Harry looked a little confused at the title, Mr. Brunner never called him that unless he wasn't quite there. It made Harry sit up straighter and listen more carefully.

"In the wizarding world there was a dark power under the control of a man who called himself Lord Voldemort; I will not tell the whole story since it is far too complicated for a boy your age, but the ending is what is important. You see a prophecy was made concerning the downfall of this dark lord." Mr. Brunner stopped, gathering his courage before speaking about what had robbed Harry of his birthparent and the father who would have loved him anyway.

"From what I have heard, Lord Voldemort came to your house and killed your mother and the man who would have been your father," he said bluntly, having no way else to say it. "But when he tried to kill you, something protected you; all you got from his attack was the lightning bolt shaped scar on your forehead."

Harry blinked, stood and went to his bedroom without a backward glance. He had a lot to think about. He sat on his bed and looked out the window to the storm clouds that had yet to disappear, telling Harry that his birthfather was still there watching him. 'Kind of makes me wonder what Hera thinks of me,' he thought with a small grin, laying his head onto his soft pillow and fell into the land of dreams.

***

Dreams

***

Harry stood in a now familiar meadow. It was where he often found himself when his father wanted to speak with him. The black haired boy smiled softly and lay down on the silky soft grass.

"You have questions for me, my son." The statement made Harry jump up and look around, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see his father. He blushed at his father's chuckle.

"I do father," Harry said, sitting back down, taking a breath and began his questions. "How did you meet my mother?"

The voice in the sky sighed, "I met her on one of my trips through New York after a fight with my 'darling' wife," Harry could hear the sarcasm that dripping from the voice. "She was looking around a book store and I literally ran into her." Harry chuckled at that, laying on the grass to look up into the blue sky.

"I fell for her emerald green eyes first; they looked like the most precious jewels. She was there looking for a book that I don't believe she ever found. I asked her out and she said no." Harry laughed out loud at that.

The rest of the night past with Zeus telling Harry about how he had met his mother and how he had had to leave her before Hera could find out. Before the night was over, Zeus told Harry that for how brief a time they had spent together, he had loved Lily Evans as much as he had been able.

Harry woke with a smile on his face, he may not have had all his questions answered but at least he had gotten to hear some stories about his mother. 'I always knew Aunt Petunia was lying when she spoke about my mother,' he thought, dressing for the day that was ahead. It was a Saturday so he knew he was in for a very busy day.

Harry sighed when he saw Mr. Brunner out of his chair with his sword unsheathed and his bow and arrows strapped to his back. "I take it we are training today," he said dryly, sitting down to eat breakfast before the long day he knew was waiting for him. Mr. Brunner just smirked, going outside for target practice. Harry shook his head, 'if this is how it is during school, I wonder how it will be when I finally get to camp.'

***

With Dumbledore

***

Dumbledore had never been madder. He had thought Harry had been taken by some upstart Muggle or a Wizard trying to get his hands on the Boy-Who-Lived. He never would have thought that a centaur would dare interfere with Magical matters. 'How dare that… that… CREATURE! Tell me what I can and cannot do with my weapon!'

Ms. Weasley was sitting in the headmasters' office, sniffling into a handkerchief. 'It simply isn't fair,' she thought, her sobs growing slightly. 'Harry was supposed to be under the headmasters thumb so that when the time came he would marry my Ginny and give us the money we deserve!'

While those two thought about how all their plans where going down the toilet, Severus was smirking inwardly at what had happened. It wasn't well known, but Severus was a half blood as well. So he knew who the centaur was and just what that meant for the young potter child. 'The only question I have is just who the brats father is.' Severus just knew that when that question was answered, there was going to be hell to pay for the manipulations of the others. 'This should prove interesting.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rest of the school year past without incident for the centaur and little wizard; they were now packing up everything they would need. Harry was nervous about what would happen when he left Surrey and the isolated house he had been living in for the past few months. He was scared about what would happen with the other children. He had never been around other children besides Dudley and his gang. The others his age had always been too scared to come near him even after he left the Dursley's.

'I hope they're not like Dudley,' Harry thought, placing the last of his clothing into the suitcase that lay open on his bed. Harry shivered as his imagination go away from him.

Mr. Brunner smiled at the last of his luggage was loaded into the car. Most of what they had had already been sent on ahead to the camp, all that was left was the suitcases holding their clothing. The centaur teacher looked up at the window that led to his charges room. 'I wonder what is taking so long.' He knew that Harry had to be nervous, this would be the most contact he had ever had with more than a few people.

Harry sniffled when he heard the sound of the wheels of the wheelchair coming towards his room. 'I hope everything goes well,' he thought, closing his suitcase and dragging it out to door to the room he would likely never see again. He looked nervously at his teacher, he had already been told about how things would change when they got to camp and it made Harry even more nervous.

Mr. Brunner gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry so much Harry, everything will be fine. I rather think you will enjoy camp," He chuckled slightly at the look his charge sent him. "A lot more people to spar against besides this old horse," Mr. Brunner smiled when he heard the small giggle that came.

Harry smiled softly; one of the things he hated about sparing was the fact that he had no chance of beating the centaur at his current skill level. His smile dissolved as he continued to think about all that could happen when he finally saw the camp. "Will they like me," his whispered question made Mr. Brunner pause before sighing.

"Everything will be just fine Harry," he assured, taking a hold of the hand that didn't have the suitcase in it. "I'm sure you will love camp, there will be plenty of children in the same boat as you."

Harry thought about it and sighed, he knew his teacher was right, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Harry got lost in his thoughts after he put the suitcase into the boot of the car and got into the backseat. The green eyed boy sighed sadly at the last sight of the house that had become his favorite place.

"Will I ever come back to this house?"

Mr. Brunner smiled, "I would imagine so, my dear Harry; unless, of course you decide to go to school in the states or stay at the camp for the full year."

Harry brightened at that, 'I may actually be able to see this place again!' Harry smiled and thought about all that he had done that year ever since he had been taken in. 'May be this summer won't be so bad.'

***

A few hours later

***

Harry blinked and sighed as he sat next to Mr. Brunner in the first class of the plane that would take them out of England. He could feel his nerves trying to take over his thoughts even as his excitement about being in the air grew. 'I'm starting to feel queasy,' he thought when the announcement came for them to buckle up, they were about to take off. 'I can't believe I am actually leaving England.' Harry smiled and looked out the window at the ground rapidly fading. 'I hope everything goes ok.'

Mr. Brunner smiled at the smile that blossomed on Harry's face when the plane was in the air. As the son of Zeus, it was only right that he felt happy in the air. 'I hope he does well at Camp Half-Blood,' he thought, drifting off to sleep.

Harry giggled at the sight of his guardian snoring away in his seat. He stiffened slightly when the stewardess came by and asked if he needed anything. The nine year old shook his head silently and buried his head into one of his books. All of these new people where making him nervous, 'This is going to be a long trip.' Harry smiled as his lightning pendant warmed against his skin as they got higher into the air.

***

With Dumbledore

***

Dumbledore was furious, he had gone back to the house in an attempt to take Harry by force, only find that both Harry and the upstart centaur had left!

'Where could that no good creature have taken my weapon?' the old headmaster growled as he started pacing around his office. He knew that one of the reasons for the hasty retreat was because of his outburst, 'But really,' Dumbledore thought, his hand running through his white beard. 'My outburst was perfectly understandable! Under the care of a creature is not a proper place for the little savior. I'm sure after a little time under my tutelage Harry will understand why I said what I did.'

Dumbledore sat down at his desk with a smile, sure that his plan would go as he wanted. 'That centaur wouldn't keep Harry from the school his parents went to. I'm sure when Harry turns eleven he will come here and come to his senses.' With that thought Dumbledore started working on the papers that where spread out in front of him. Never noticing the disapproving look the phoenix was sending him.

***

Back with Harry

***

Harry couldn't stop reading the book in front of him, it was so good. An Ancient Greek version of the exploits of Hercules and Perseus, the young boy found the stories interesting. Especially the fight between Perseus and the gorgon Medusa, 'I would have loved to have met Perseus,' Harry thought with a sigh. Closing the book Harry settled down to sleep a bit before they landed in New York.

***

Dream

***

Harry was standing by the ocean, the sky painted gold and red by the sun setting on the horizon. Harry smiled at the sea and took a step into the waves; a sharp yelp came from him when the current under the calm surface dragged him under the surface, taking him down to the bottom. Harry struggled, holding his breath. He stopped his struggling when he noticed that he could breathe under the surface.

Harry looked around the blue water, loving what there was. Harry gasped when he saw what he was being pulled towards a beautiful sapphire colored palace, mermaids swimming all around it. 'Wow,' was all he could think, turning his head in every direction, trying to see everything at once.

When the pull lessened, Harry found himself in the center of a giant throne room. On the throne sat a man Harry had never seen before. The man looked to be in his mid twenties. Sandy hair and a short beard, he wore what looked like ancient armor. What gave away who it was to Harry was the trident that was in his hand. Harry gasped; he was in the palace of the god Poseidon. 'How did I end up here?'

Harry tried to back out of the throne room, but something seemed to be pulling him towards his uncle. He tensed when it seemed the Sea God was looking right at him, he sighed in relief when the man turned away to look at a mirror that seemed to be swallowed in clouds.

"Show me my son," the god whispered. The mirror cleared, showing a boy that seemed to Harry to be around his age.

The boy had black hair like Harry, but he couldn't see his eyes. The boy's eyes were closed and Harry noticed that he was underwater. 'I didn't know Poseidon had a son,' Harry thought, barely catching what the sea god said next.

"Percy," Poseidon smiled slightly at the sight of his son sitting in the water.

Harry stared at the other boy curiously, 'Percy?' Harry tried to get a better look but the sound of a voice made the dream ripple, pulling Harry out of the sea and back onto the shore.

"Harry, it's time to wake up, we've landed."

***

End of Dream

***

Harry blinked bleary eyes up at a smiling Mr. Brunner. "Come on Harry, time to go." Harry yawned and nodded, standing up and following the wheelchair out of the airport, apparently their luggage had already been picked up; something that made Harry even more curious about the camp and what Mr. Brunner did there.

Harry shook his head, taking it out of the sleepy fog. "How long until we get there?" he asked his voice soft and slightly rough from sleep.

Mr. Brunner smiled, "Only a little while longer, than you will see where you will be staying over the summer." Harry nodded and silently followed his guardian. Mr. Brunner sighed softly, 'I knew this was going to happen.' Mr. Brunner could tell that Harry was scared whenever he went silent as he had.

When Mr. Brunner had first taken him in, he had expected Harry to be a little nervous, coming from an abusive home as he was, but because he was so isolated from most people he hadn't shown any of the common signs of abuse, but now that he was going to a camp filled with people who were like him, he was bound to act different. 'I do hope he will adjust quickly,' he thought, a little worried at how Harry would far at the camp. 'I guess all I can do now is hope and see what happens.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry had been at Half-Blood camp for almost a year now. While he was the quietest demigod in the camp, he was also liked by most of the campers. The camp director, Dionysus or Mr. D. as he liked to be called, was uncharacteristically nice to him. When asked why all he said was that he wasn't stupid enough to piss off Zeus's kid. The oddest friend that Harry had though was the over-protective Clarisse, daughter of Aries. She made sure that no one bothered her little friend, anyone who teased Harry for his quiet nature soon found themselves the enemy of the Aries cabin.

Harry smiled when he saw Clarisse waiting for him in the training yard. "Hello Clarisse," his whispery voice bringing a small smile to the strong girls face. Harry was the only one who ever made her smile.

"Hey Harry, you ready for a workout," Clarisse was quick to block the sword that came at her. "I guess so."

They always fought together, Harry never really knew why but he didn't mind. Clarisse just didn't like anyone going after her little friend. He just looked to delicate for anyone but her to fight. They might hurt him.

After their sparing session, Clarisse walked with Harry over to the Big House where Mr. Brunner, or Chiron as he had to call him while at camp, was waiting.

Harry smiled brightly at his friend, "Thanks for sparing with me Clarisse," Harry giggled when his friend ruffled his already messy hair.

Harry smiled when he saw Luke and Annabeth, they were talking with one of the campers that Harry still didn't know the name of, so he waved, and went inside the Big House for the meeting Chiron had called with him. He had met Luke and Annabeth when he had first entered the camp; Luke was the person to go to for anything modern while you went to Annabeth for battle stratagem and anything to do with their lessons in Ancient Greek.

Harry smiled shyly when he walked in to see Mr. D and Chiron playing a card game. "You wanted to see me?"

Mr. D. snorted and looked at his cards. He always went quiet when it had to do with Harry. He was always worried about upsetting the little boy's father. 'I wonder if anyone has ever told him about his sister,' he wondered as he drew two more cards out of the deck.

Chiron smiled at his young charge, "I simple wanted to warn you that I would not be in the camp for this school year, In fact I will have to leave soon after your birthday."

Harry blinked at his guardian; the thought of his guardian leaving worried him. There were some people in the camp that really didn't like him. The only thing keeping him from being picked on was the fact the Chiron was his guardian. His father and the few friends he had would only help him so much. He knew the Hermes cabin would be the first to pull a prank.

Chiron noticed the look on his charges face. "Clarisse will look after you, and Mr. D. will make sure everything goes well."

Harry nodded, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Will you be gone for the entire year?"

Chiron smiled sadly at the dejected look, "I will, but I will be coming back with a new demigod," Chiron couldn't help but smile at the excited look the shot up on the boys face, he always loved meeting new demigods, at least until they where claimed, then they tended to ignore him in favor of their cabins.

Harry smiled, "do you know who the new demigod's parent is?"

Chiron frowned, still playing the game with Mr. D, who looked mad at the fact that he was losing. "I have an idea, but I am not entirely sure, we will have to wait to see if he is claimed."

Harry tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "What's his name?"

Chiron smiled at the sight, 'he is just so innocent,' he thought trading looks with Mr. D. "His name is Percy, Percy Jackson."

***

On Olympus

***

Zeus was watching his son from his place on the top of Olympus. While the King of the gods was disappointed that his son was not what he had expected, he still couldn't help but love him. After what happened with Thalia, he was even more determined to protect his son from whatever may come. Zeus shook himself out of his thoughts; 'I will see him come the Winter Solstice Gathering,' Zeus smiled and canceled the spell. Zeus left the throne room, never seeing the glaring eyes of his wife.

Hera was not happy about her husband's 'adoration' of his half blood son. As far as she was concerned, the boy was nothing but a pest that needed to be squashed. The Queen of the gods smirked to herself, 'if my lord husband won't take care of that little rat, I will make sure he doesn't make it to his teen years.' The woman smirked, 'when the boy leaves camp, I will have one of my babies take care of him.' Hera smiled to herself and went off to make her plans for the little pest.

***

Wizarding World

***

Dumbledore was having a good day. The Minister had passed the laws he wanted passed, he had gotten the teachers he wanted for the next school year, and the best thing is that they may have a lead on where Harry Potter was. Someone had left word for the old man that the missing savior had been seen somewhere in the states. 'Soon I will have him back where he belongs.' Dumbledore hummed happily while he sucked on a lemon drop.

The headmaster was so lost in his thoughts he never noticed the twin glares directed at his back. Severus Snape had heard from his father on Olympus about the interesting new child of Zeus. He had never thought that the child of his friend Lily could possibly be the child of one of the Big Three, the fact that he was the son of the King of the Gods just made the Potions Master all the more curious about the green eyed child.

Remus Lupin had come to Hogwarts when he had heard that Harry was no longer at his relatives' house. He had hoped that Dumbledore would know where he was, but all the old man could do was rant about how Harry had been taken by a 'dangerous and disrespectful creature' that had no reason to take the boy from his 'loving relatives.' It had taken a conversation with Snape for him to get the full story. The fact that Dumbledore had called a centaur dangerous had made the werewolf madder than he had ever thought possible.

The only reason he stayed was because Snape had told him he knew where Harry was and he would tell him later that night. Remus was curious about the man had to say to him, after all his hatred of the wolf was legendary. Remus sighed and turned to the dungeons, hoping he would soon have his answers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The camp had gathered to see their favorite instructor off. Harry stood between Clarisse and Annabeth, Luke standing behind him as the centaur came up to him at the end of saying his goodbyes. "Now, Harry, I do hope you keep out of trouble," he said, ruffling his charges hair, smiling at the small grin that resulted. "If anything happens, you know how to contact me." Harry pouted sadly as his guardian made his way to where the satyr Grover was waiting. He looked up when a hand landed on his shoulder, his lips twitched in a sad smile when his green eyes met those of Clarisse. The girl smiled at him.

"Don't worry so much Harry," she said, her voice softer than anyone had ever heard her, "all this means is that you will have to spar with me more often." Both of them grinned when Luke and Annabeth shuddered slightly. Annabeth may have been the best at fighting, but Clarisse was by far the most brutal; not that she would ever let anything happen to her 'little godling,' as she had taken to calling her friend.

"Don't worry so much, squirt," Luke cut in, smiling down at his friend, "It won't be long before you see him again." Harry nodded and let himself be led away towards the Mess Hall. "Now come on, you're too skinny to miss meals."

Harry scowled at his only male friend, "I'm not that short." His mumbling was met with laughs from his four friends, his scowl deepened as he was led to his table and left with some parting words about how he needed to eat more. Harry smiled and shook his head at his friends, 'I am glad I was able to come here.'

***

In England

***

Remus had been shocked when he had been told about his honorary godson's real father. Not that it mattered to the werewolf; he still loved the little boy. Remus was now waiting for Severus to meet him at the front of the Leaky Cauldron. The Potions Master had said he would take Remus to the camp that Harry was staying at, but he had to promise not to interact with the boy. He could only watch and see for his own eyes that the boy was alright. Severus had said that that was all the camp director would allow, not that Remus was complaining; anything that allowed him to know that Harry was safe was good enough for him. Remus jumped when Severus appeared behind him.

"Let's go wolf, I do have other things that need to be done." Severus pulled out what looked like a strange gold coin an motioned for Remus to touch it, when he did it activated taking the werewolf and Potions Master to another location, neither of them would ever know that the Headmaster had appeared only a second after the portkey left, missing his chance to find out just what the two of them where up to.

***  
At the Camp

***

Harry had finished his dinner, burning half of it in the fire as an offering to his father, and was now walking along the beach before he went to bed. 'This will be the first night I have slept without saying goodnight to Chiron since he took me away from the Dursley's.' Harry looked around, smiling at the others who were making their own way to the beach, before going to his cabin. 'Tomorrow will certainly be strange.' Harry went to sleep listening to an angry Clarisse yelling at the twins from Hermes's cabin. The smile on his face disappeared slowly as a nightmare took hold of him.

DREAM BEGINS***

Harry looked around in horror; he was back in his cupboard at the Dursley's. He jerked around and tried to push the door open, the door remained shut. Harry looked around the darkness, noticing with horror that the space was starting to get smaller. Harry screamed as the door opened and he tumbled out of the cramped space just before it crushed him. Harry looked around his eyes getting wide when he noticed that he was in a room he had never seen before. The little demigod jumped when a man covered in a black hood seemed to walk through him. Green eyes watched the cloaked man make his way to kneel at what looked like a black hole surrounded by gold.

"It will not be long now Master," the man said, his voice scratchy and seemed to be distorted. Harry shivered at the sound. "Soon the one who will be your vessel will be in our hands." Harry screamed when a black light shot from the hole and hit the kneeling man bringing a scream from the man. Harry gaped for breath as the scene changed again. He was surrounded by what looked like white and gold clouds with voices floating through them.

"We will have him soon…"

"I hope I pass the test…"

"Mr. Brunner wants to see you Percy…"

"It's time to tell him…"

"I want to keep him safe…"

"Soon we will be the most powerful…"

Harry groaned, his eyes snapping shut as he covered his ears, hoping to drown out the invading voices. He opened his eyes to see a completely new scene, one he was happy to see. It was the shore line he almost always appeared at in his dreams. He smiled and sat at his favorite spot. His smile melted into a scream when the grass grew and wrapped around his struggling arms and legs. The green grass only got tighter the more he fought. His screams where cut off when the grass wrapped around his mouth, some of it slipping down his throat. He watched as his sanctuary died around him. The trees withered, the water dried up. The only living thing was the grass that continued to wrap around him. Harry struggled as more voices surrounded him, mixing and screaming in his ears.

"He will be ours…"

"Yessss, he is the key… falling of the gods…"

"Our spy is close to him… it won't be long before he belongs to us…"

"Lightning…ours… Master… bolt… he will be MINE!"

***

Harry awoke with a gargling scream, the haunting voice still screaming through his head. He looked round, his heart only slowing when he saw that he was in his cabin, safe in the place his father protected. Harry stood and walked out of the cabin, seeing the sky painted different colors in the face of the dawn. Harry smiled at the few people who were awake and getting started for the day. Most of the camp was gone so there where only a few people. Harry sighed and went back into his cabin to change, trying to forget the dream and the sounds and feelings that came with it. 'I wish Chiron was here.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was the start of the winter solstice and Harry was getting ready to go the Olympus to meet his father and the other Gods and Goddesses. Clarisse and Luke where excited to see their parents, Clarisse couldn't wait to talk strategy and war while Luke seemed to be excited just to see his dad.

Harry sighed when he thought about Luke; he had changed since his failed quest. He had been sent to get something, he never told Harry, and had been attacked by a dragon. He a souvenir in the shape of a scar, he put on a good front but Harry and Clarisse knew he was bitter about the quest and how it ended so Harry was a bit suspicious. It didn't help that he was still thinking about that weird dream he had had. He had gotten a few more dreams like that but none so confusing. They were still confusing but not as frightening.

"HARRY HURRY UP!" His friends' voice startled him from his thoughts. Harry turned and smiled at Clarisse, his green eyes sparkling.

"I'm coming!"

Harry smiled softly and squeaked when Clarisse picked him up. "Put me down Clarisse!"

Clarisse, the daughter of the god of war just smirked; "and risk my little friend getting lost or stepped on; never."

Harry grumbled at being called little. He may not have been as big as most but he wasn't small. He was just a little on the short side. Harry pouted when Luke laughed at his predicament. Annabeth had gone home to see if she could mend things with her family so Harry was left alone with Clarisse and Luke until the next summer. So he was just going to have to deal with the annoying habit of Clarisse's. 'One of these days I will be too big for her to pick up.' His pout deepened when Luke chuckled at his expression. Harry sighed and settled into his friends' arms as they lined up behind Mr. D who was going to be leading the way to Olympus. He smiled and thought about what would happen when he finally met the man who had gotten him mother pregnant. 'I hope he likes me.'

***

Near the camp

***

Remus watched his friends' son pout when his big friend lifted him into her arms. He smiled at the action, glad that Harry had such protective friends. He knew now that Harry wasn't James son. But he was Lily's not that it mattered, he would love the boy no matter who his parents where. Remus looked over his shoulder to see Severus watching the older man leading the children.

"Is that your parent?"

The soft question made Severus jump and turn towards the peaceful wolf. After a couple of months of spending time with the wolf so he could see his almost-godson they had ended up with a rocky friendship that seemed to just get stronger with everyday they got away from the nosy Headmaster who was still trying to find out what they were up to. Severus blinked himself out of his thoughts. "Yes."

Remus smiled softly at his friend. "Why don't you go with them? I'm sure I can find something to do while you're gone."

Severus looked longingly at his father before shaking his head. "No, we had a rather large falling out and I rather think he would prefer that I not speak with him."

Remus watched the children disappear in what looked like a rather bright light before turning to his friend. "Let's go back then," Remus smiled sadly at his friend. Severus was definitely missing his father, though he would never admit it even under torture.

Severus nodded and with one last look at the spot his father had stood on, he apparated away. Remus smiled and followed, appearing at Severus's home at Spinners End. He hid when he saw who was waiting for them.

Dumbledore was staring at Severus, his eyes twinkling as his Potions Master glared at him. "Where have you and Remus been disappearing to?" The old man asked, blunter than normal.

Remus rolled his eyes, 'we must be really worrying him if he isn't even going to try his usual manipulations.'

Severus sneered at his boss, "What I do outside of school is not your business old man."

Dumbledore growled and raised his wand, sending a curse at the man. He smirked at the pained look that spread across the man face, "You would think you would know better than to go against me."

Severus glared up at the man who seemed to enjoy making his life miserable. "I will enjoy watching your plans fall apart old man." Severus screamed when the spell increased intensity. He knew this curse was one of the Headmasters own making, he would never stoop so low as to cast the Curciatus curse, sure that only the 'lowly dark wizards,' would ever cast such an uncouth curse, but his own curses where twice as bad. 'Not to mention they hurt twice as bad,' Severus thought, as the curse was lifted. He had fallen to the ground at some point; he knew that was what Dumbledore wanted.

"I will find out what you have been up to, and when I do, whatever you are hiding will be mine to control."

Remus was furious at this point and would have jumped the older man if not for the hand that was suddenly clasping his shoulder, keeping him in place. Remus turned and stared wide-eyed at the man standing behind him. It was someone he had never thought he would ever see again.

*****

AN: Next the meeting on Olympus! The first person who can guess who is with Remus gets a special plate of cookies!

AN2: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! 20 YEARS OLD TODAY!!

AN3: POLL!! Who should I pair Remus with? Severus, or the mysterious man?


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Congrats and Cookies to Serena Night for guessing who the mystery person was!

Chapter 13

Harry giggled, watching his friends interact with their parents. Luke was avidly avoiding his father, but messing around with his siblings. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Clarisse was having fun fighting with her brothers, who had been ordered to play nice while all the campers where there. He had yet to see his own father, but that was mostly because he had gone to speak with the God Hades. Harry shivered, Hades made him very nervous, he stared at him like he was trying to take his soul with a look. It was very disconcerting to the small child. Harry's giggles increased when he noticed the Hermes Twins planning a prank on some of the other half blood children. He didn't notice the eyes studying him from nearby shadows.

Hera had been watching her husband's bastard child, trying to see what made this boy so different from the other children her husband had to have had. He had only acknowledged one other person, a girl who had died before she could even enter the camp. Zeus had turned her physical body into a tree that protected the borders of the camp to this day. But that girl had had a spirit very much like her husband; this boy seemed to enjoy just sitting back and watching. He had none of the dominating spirit that seemed to prevail in all the children Zeus had. He seemed more like a daughter Hera would have loved to have. The black haired child was a boy, but he was a quiet and polite boy. Harry seemed to shrink into the background while still making his presence known in little ways. Hera decided to withhold her judgment of the child; she would just have to keep watching.

Zeus stood back in a different shadow, completely oblivious to his wife watching his young half-blood son. He watched the interactions between the young boy and those around him. While Zeus had been a tad disappointed that his son wasn't as strong and defiant as previous children, he still loved the little boy. If anything his small stature and peaceful nature just made the God King want nothing more than to protect his son from the rest of the world. Zeus raised an eyebrow when he saw Ares glancing in the direction of where his son was sitting; he would have to watch the god of war if the look in his eye was any indication.

Harry smiled to himself and leaned against the side of his fathers' throne, he was tired for some reason and he couldn't keep his eyes open. He slipped into the waiting darkness, barely noticing the strong arms that lifted him up and the worried eyes of his friends.

Zeus glanced at his son worriedly, he had seemed so lively and now he was passed out, shivering as though he was cold. He picked the boy up and carried him to s nearby pile of pillows that had been scattered around the throne room for the visiting children. Zeus called Artemis over to look him over. She was quick to see what was wrong, it seemed something was wrong and she couldn't find out what.

"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong?" Zeus growled; he didn't like seeing his little son as sick as he was. Harry had started groaning in pain, his body jerking as he slept in uneasy darkness. The gathered gods and goddesses where at a loss. None of the powers seemed to be working on the boy. Something was blocking them. Everyone was so wrapped up in trying to get Harry to wake up they never noticed one of them leaving the room with a determined look on their face.

***

Back at spinners end

***

Remus gasped at his eyes met the amber gold of the werewolf that had infected him. Fenrir Greyback looked very different from what Remus remembered. He was still taller than Remus, standing at least 6'7" with wide shoulders that where bared to the sun. His amber eyes glaring past him to the old man that was still talking to the Potions Master, Remus was so used to seeing the man crazy, he had no idea how to react to him when he was actually sane. Remus whimpered softly when the grip on his shoulder tightened.

Severus growled at his boss as he continued to lecture the man about how much he owed him for saving him from the tyrant Voldemort. "From the control of one Tyrant to another." His mumbled statement ended with him in even more pain.

"Now Severus, that's not nice," Dumbledore said, his voice deceptively soft and kind as he increased the pain from his curse. "I am not the mad man that Voldemort is. Everything I do is for the great good."

Severus groaned against the pain and fell to his hands and knees as he tried to endure the increasing feelings that seemed to want to fry him from the inside out. 'I'm beginning to think I should have stayed with Voldemort, at least with him you know and expect the pain.' A few moments later the curse was lifted and Dumbledore left with a parting of veiled words that would seem to most as just disappointment. Severus knew them for what they were; threats about if he harbored a 'dangerous creature' like Lupin.

Remus gulped when the Alpha wolfs gaze met his at the sound of his whimper. He was glad when the feeling of the tightening hand left his shoulder, but he still could not find it in him to move. Something about the man just seemed to glue him to the spot. He shivered when Fenrir walked passed him, grabbing his arm to drag him along. Remus tried to say something, but a look from the older wolf stopped him before he could utter a syllable. He was dragged into the house of his friend and forced to sit on a nearby chair while the wolf went over to a cabinet and took out an orange colored potion, feeding it to the gasping man that was just staring in confusion at the other man. The Potions Master looked up at Fenrir, recognition blooming in his widening eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry groaned as he slow became aware of his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was being consumed by pain. He looked around, seeing the familiar sight of the clearing next to the sea. He stood and started looking around, hoping to find the answer for his pain. He saw nothing that hadn't been there the last time he had been there. Harry sighed and made his way over to the shoreline, wondering when he was going to wake up. He was so lost in thought he never noticed the shadow that was watching him from the edge of the tree line that lined the peaceful place.

The shadowed figure would have smiled if it could, it was happy with the view of the boy who would help him in the future. The figure chuckled quietly to itself when it felt the power of the gods trying to heal the boy it was spying on. 'They won't be able to do anything until I decide to let the little treat go,' the figure chuckled quietly to its self. Unknowingly drawing attention to where it was hiding.

Harry looked around when he heard a strange sound coming from behind him. It was nothing he had heard before in the place that served as his sanctuary. He looked at the woods that bordered the clearing, a place he rarely if ever went. The dark shadows of the forest always scared him, he felt the evil that seemed to radiate from the edge and beyond. 'The evil feeling feels stronger today,' Harry thought as he stood, looking at the spot where the strange sound had come from. He thought he saw something but when he thought he had a fix on it, it was gone and a golden light swept through the clearing and brought the blackness back, only this time without the pain.

***

Spinners End

***

Remus stared wide-eyed at the man he had thought was completely insane. The man seemed completely sane and lucid when he moved a lightly protesting Severus over to a chair near to where Remus had been shoved. Remus didn't even try to stop the darkness that covered his vision, he had had too many surprises for one day and his mind wasn't really ready for it. Fenrir looked at the pup he hadn't seen in a very long time, "He doesn't have a very high tolerance for surprises, does he?" He asked, still handing familiar potions over to the slowly healing Potions Master.

"I think he has just had a few too many surprises today." Severus said, still watching the werewolf warily. "You never did answer my question, what are you doing here?"

Fenrir smirked at the man, "What, I can't simply come and see an old friend?" He chuckled when Severus just snorted at the question. "Ok, so I came to see if I could bother you for a few healing potions. Dumbledore found where some of my pack was hiding and a few of them where injured getting the pups and woman out of the battle zone." Fenrir felt the anger at the attack on his pack fill him. He had always hated the man who thought he was so much better than the 'creatures' he claimed to pity.

Severus winced when he heard about what had happened. "You know where they are Fenrir," he sighed, turning resigned eyes to the man still pass out on a nearby chair. "What are you going to do about Lupin?" He asked, his voice laced with well hidden concern. Fenrir only noticed it because of the long relationship they had. "He is after all one of yours."

Fenrir sighed, not really sure about what he was going to do about the man. "He still thinks I am a mad man who wants to kill and turn children, Dumbledore's stupidity no doubt." Fenrir was so lost in his anger with the old man he never noticed Remus slowly waking. "He doesn't even know that the only reason he wasn't brought to the pack the moment that idiot of a brother of mine bit him was that Dumbledore had set wards against any werewolves that didn't live in the house."

Remus looked at the now pacing man who still hadn't noticed that he was awake. Severus was looking between the two with unveiled amusement. Remus shook his head in confusion, unsure of what to think about the man he was now feeling very odd about. He had been so sure that the man who had bitten him had been Fenrir, but if he thought about it, they didn't look alike beyond a few features that could easily have been family resemblance. The man before him also looked a few years younger than the man should have been, 'his voice is different as well.' Remus thought, clearing his throat slightly to catch the attention of the still pacing Alpha.

"You _weren't _the man who infected me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Harry woke it was to the familiar site of Annabeth and the roof of the Zeus cabin. He sat up with a confused look on his face. "How did I get here?"

It was Annabeth that answered, "Apparently you collapsed on Olympus and Clarisse had to carry you back."

Harry looked at his friend in confusion, "when did you get here? How long have I been out?"

Annabeth blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "Luke called me and told me about what happened so I rushed over."

Harry grinned, "And the family was getting to you." His grin turned into a sad smile when he saw the sad look on his friends face. "I take it; they acted the same way as always."

Annabeth sighed, "I don't think I can ever fit in with my father's perfect new family." She knew her voice was bitter, but she couldn't help but feel sad and annoyed at her father.

Harry smiled softly at his friend. "Well, you'll just have to deal with having me for family." He squealed when Annabeth lunged forward and hugged him. They both jumped apart when a throat cleared behind them. They turned and saw a smirking Luke standing there, so they did the most mature thing they could think of, stuck their tongues out at him.

Luke laughed at his friends. "Good to see your ok harry, we were worried when none of the Gods powers would work on you."

Harry stared at Luke with a surprised expression, "How the hell did that happen?"

"No one can figure it out," Chiron said, finally joining the three in the cabin. "But the Gods are working on figuring it out and fixing it. I don't think Zeus would want it any other way considering whatever happened nearly took his son from him."

Harry looked up at his guardian, his face confused but happy that he could see him before he had to go back to the newest demigod "what do you mean?"

Chiron smiled and folded his legs down to kneel next to the bed that held his favorite student, motion while he did for Luke and Annabeth to leave them alone. "I mean that if you had stayed in that coma for any longer you would not have been able to wake up."

Harry gulped, "How did I fall into a coma in the first place?" he asked, sure that he should have been safest on Olympus.

Chiron sighed, "We aren't sure yet what happened, but Zeus has decided that you are not to go anywhere without someone being with you." He held up a hand to stall the protests he knew where coming. "Your father is very worried, and has also said that the necklace he gave you will serve to protect you should anything happen, it will also make it so that he can find you where ever you are."

Harry sighed, wrapping a hand around the lightning bolt necklace that seemed to heat up at his touch, comforting him and reminding him that his father would never leave him. He smiled, "alright, I guess," he tried to get out of his bed only to be pushed down by Chiron.

"You are not leaving this bed until I am sure that nothing is going to happen to you anytime soon," Chiron said, wrapping a white blanket that Harry had never seen before around his body. "Annabeth and Luke have agreed to help you with all the assignments you will miss over the next few days, and I will be checking in regularly to make sure that you are doing as you should."

Harry yawned, suddenly tired, "Ok, goodnight Chiron," he said before sleep took him, never even noticing that he had never gotten the answer to how long he had been out.

Chiron smiled sadly at his young charge, 'If only I didn't have to watch over Percy,' he thought, tucking the blanket that had been made by the gods especially for him even more securely around the sleep relaxed body. 'At least Harry will have a chance for a new friend when he comes to camp.' With that last thought he left his charge asleep with all the protection the Gods could give him without taking him to Olympus for the rest of his life.

Spinners End

Fenrir blinked wide eyes at the man he hadn't even noticed had woken up. "No, my brother Dakar had a thing for young children, but we look enough alike that anyone could say that it was me and they would believe them. It's rather annoying really." Fenrir said his voice distant and annoyed as he thought about his brother and all the things he had been blamed for.

Severus snorted, bringing the two wolves' attention to him, "your brother is an insane moron without a brain in his head."

Remus rolled his eyes at the man who was quickly becoming a friend. "I take it you have met him?"

"Once when I was younger," Severus replied with a quick look at Fenrir. "I nearly skinned him with a stray curse when he tried to infect me."

Remus looked at Severus, his eyes wide with understanding, "That's why you reacted the way you did when you saw me at school."

Severus growled, he never liked it when the day Sirius had tried to kill him was mentioned. "I had barely gotten away from one wolf trying to bite me, excuse me for not liking another one having a go."

Fenrir snorted before shaking his head, "I nearly forgot the reason I came here." He walked over to the cabinet that held the potions he needed. "I have to get these to the pack," he said, he looked at the slightly healthier looking Potions Master, "I will be back to make sure you are at least taking the potions you should." He said before rolling his eyes, "if I had it my way you would be on bed rest."

Severus glared at his friend before sulking, "I do not have to be on bed rest Fenrir, and I'm fine."

Both wolves snorted before Fenrir looked at a slightly more relaxed Remus, "Watch him for me, and make sure he takes the potions." Remus was still slightly shocked at the worried wolf but he nodded anyway and watched as the Alpha left.

Severus snorted, "He'll be back. You can bug him then. Till then I'm going to go to bed, I have a potion I will need to work on tomorrow."


End file.
